Suzumiya Haruhi no Namida
by RishiGenki
Summary: The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya. Unknown. Until now. HaruKyon, oneshot. Differnet from most fics. R&R, please! I don't own Haruhi or Kyon. Unless you count my Kyon, pwn3r.


**Suzumiya Haruhi no Namida**

**(THE TEARS OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA)**

**By RishiAndSquee (with help from Kyon/pwn3r)**

**A/N: Oneshot on the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I've been meaning to do a fic like this one for awhile…..'Neways, please enjoy, and please review! It's not your average Suzumiya fic!**

**SUZUMIYA HARUHI NO NAMIDA**

**THE TEARS OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA**

I looked up from my homework (which I had forgotten to due thanks to my little sister, who had begged me to watch some random anime with her) to see Suzumiya Haruhi walk past my desk and plop at her own. This surprised me, since normally she'd say 'hey, Kyon!' in that irritating cheerful voice. I couldn't help but miss it a little bit.

Haruhi put her head on the desk, wrapping her arms around it. I looked back to see her silent face. It was strange to see it like it was that day. It looked sad, and heartbreaking.

Remembering my homework, I scribbled down some random four-digit number. Like I really cared about math, anyway.

Just as I was about to turn around to talk to Haruhi, Okabe-sensei rushed in, apologized for being late, and started homeroom.

Damn it. Thanks to Haruhi, I got a zero on the homework.

After class, Haruhi stood up and walked out of the classroom. Thinking she was going to the clubroom, I stayed late a bit to help clean up the classroom.

When I'd finally gotten to the clubroom, Mikuru stood there in her maid uniform. Ah, Mikuru-chan looks even more beautiful today than ever. Maybe it was the worried look on her face….? No, wait, that isn't good.

"Kyon-kun?" Mikuru timidly spoke up. "Kyon-kun, where is Suzumiya-san?"

"No idea. She left the classroom a while ago. Maybe she just went home." I replied. I nodded to Nagato. "Hey, Nagato-san."

Nagato just nodded, and went back to her book. It was another hard covered book in a foreign language. She really loved those books.

"Where's Itsuki?" I wondered aloud.

"Koizumi-san has part time work to do." Mikuru spoke up, her brown eyes gentle and sweet. Oh, how I loved those eyes…….!! I could feel my heart warming up to Mikuru-chan's sweet smile as she gently placed a cup of tea next to me.

"Suzumiya Haruhi is still in the building." Nagato spoke up. "She is in room 3-B." Nagato flipped a page in her book.

The third years room? Why is she in there?

"I suggest you go to her." Nagato flipped another page. "Itsuki told me to tell you."

I sighed. So I have to go get her—in a senior classroom? How troublesome.

"Kyon-kun…..Please get Suzumiya-san." Mikuru-chan's voice was pleasant, and her warm face smiled gently. "I'm sure that she has something to tell you."

I looked at Mikuru questionably. I then shrugged, and walked out of the clubroom, and shuffled down to the seniors rooms. Why am I going through this trouble to get her? What am I, her babysitter? Yeah, I probably am.

As I opened up the door to room 3-B, I could hear sniffling and sobbing. I opened the door all the way to see Haruhi, sobbing in the teacher's chair. Her face was red, and streaked with tears. I guess you could say I was surprised. Because I defiantly was.

"Haruhi…." I was at a loss for words. How could I say anything? I had never seen the tears of Suzumiya Haruhi. Her determinate face I knew so well was nowhere to be found right now. Just a little, crying girl.

"Kyon-kun." Haruhi looked away, trying to hide her tears. "What? Why the hell are you in a seniors classroom?"

I should be asking you the same question.

"Go away. I'll be in the clubroom in a minute." She stood up.

"At least tell me what's wrong." I said steadily. I could feel my heart sinking. "What in hell is wrong?!"

Haruhi stepped towards me. "Come on." She tugged my tie and yanked me out of the room. "It's better if I showed you, rather then tell you."

And so, I was dragged out of the school and onto the train. Again.

On the train, Haruhi was completely silent. After about ten minutes, we got off. Haruhi hadn't said a word, just leading me by my tie into a cemetery.

Wait, a cemetery…..?

Soon, we were standing before a grave. The kanji on the grave said '_Keseki Kurohari'_ I looked at Haruhi questionably. She was kneeling at the grave, her hands clasped together. "Hey, Keseki-san." She said aloud. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

She was talking to a grave. Whose grave was this, anyway?

"This is Kyon. He's the guy I've been telling you about. He looks like an idiot, but he's okay." Haruhi turned to me. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Um…..Hi?"

Haruhi smacked me. "Stupid." She muttered. She dug into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a picture. She handed it to me with a lot of care.

The corners of the picture were torn, but it didn't look very old. A pretty girl was on the picture, with sky-blue eyes and blond—almost orange—hair. She was, in the least, beautiful.

I looked back towards Haruhi, who was crying again. "This is Keseki?"

Haruhi nodded, wiping her eyes. "She…..she was my friend. Back in middle school. One of the few that I had. And….Today's the day she died, one year ago."

What did she die of? Getting hit by a car or something?

"She got murdered by her father."

I was, in the least, shocked. Haruhi said this so simply, so bluntly, that I didn't have time to react. I simply stared while Haruhi turned back to the grave.

"Keseki, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I've got a guy, now. He's an idiot, and he can be so dense and stupid sometimes."

I flinched.

"But I….I love him. I love him very much. So please be happy."

I'm pretty sure that my eyes were as big as silver plates by now. Haruhi…….Love………? The two words in my mind didn't fit together, like a puzzle piece that won't fit. Suddenly, it clicked.

Haruhi was in love with me._ Me_. Stupid Kyon. Me.

Haruhi stood up. "Bye, Keseki." She whispered. She took my hand. "Good luck in Heaven." She smiled.

That was the day that the tears of Suzumiya Haruhi were let out. And I was the one by her side.

**THE END.**


End file.
